Agent J
Agent J (usually called Jay) is an agent of the MiB, after being recruited by Agent K. He is energetic, and tries to bring life and emotion back to the bland organization. He is played by Will Smith in the films, and is voiced by Keith Diamond in the animated series. History Film and Animated Series Continuity Before MiB Originally James Darrell Edwards III, was an officer of the NYPD. During his time as an officer, he chases down an extremely fast alien, disguised as a human. When he finally catches up, the unknown alien gives James a serious warning concerning the Earth, before jumping off a building. Some time later James is interrorgated by a fellow officer and once this officer leaves the room, suddenly a man in a black suit walks in and explains to Edwards that it was an alien who he earlier chased down. The unknown man dressed in the black suit soon then takes James for a ride to a nearby pawn shop owned by yet another alien. Edwards then points out the weapon the alien he chased down owned. Once Edwards explains all of what he knows, he is then neuralyzed and given an MIB card which has an address on the back. He arrives at the building, and goes through a training program for recruits. He fails terribly, but Agent K (the black suited man) tells Zed that he is the new member, not the others. Edwards is reluctant to join, at first not even believing anything, but after seeing the Worms, a strange race of aliens, he becomes to understand their purpose. The next day he returns, and becomes Agent J, the newest MiB recruit. Men in Black As a rookie Jay gains many nicknames from K and Zed such as slick, kid, sport and tiger. After joining MiB he and Kay go straight to work and begin by questioning the alien Redgick as he suspiciously is about to leave the planet. While K questions him, Jay has to help Mr. Redgick's wife give birth. K begins to ponder why Redgick would risk a warp jump with his wife pregnant. They check the hotsheets and question a woman who believes an alien stole her husband's skin. As K tests the dirt from the crash, they find out they are dealing with a bug. They later visit the Morgue and J along with Laurel Weaver (later Agent L) discover an Arquilian inside a human body 'suit'. The Arquilian slowly explains that in order to prevent war the galaxy is on Orien's belt. After neuralzing Weaver, they both return to headquarters and Zed explains to Jay that Orion's belt are a bunch of stars. MiB then discovers that many alien's are fleeing the Earth, and also that an Arquilian Battle Cruiser is nearby the Earth. Zed decides that J and K should check out Rosenberg's Jewelry Store and Zed tells K to give J a weapon. Kay gives Jay a Noisy Cricket and J believes its unfair that he gets such a small weapon and even says "I feel like im gonna break this thing". While at the jewlery store, J spots Edgar the bug driving and fleeing in a tow truck. Jay fires his Noisy Cricket and misses the bug, after the massive aftershock of firing the cricket J begins to enjoy using the weapon. He fires again and hits the back of the tow truck, causing it to release the bugs old vehicle the 'Zap Em Truck'. By firing his weapon in public while in front of many people K explains not to fire weapons in public. Jay responds by saying that they cant worry about covering up aliens and MiB as there is currently a Battle Cruiser close to Earth. K says that there is always an Arquilian Battle Cruiser, or something similar that is about to put Earth in danger and the only way these people get on with their lives, is if they do not know about it. They question Frank the Pug, at first J suspects the man next to him is an alien but, is suprised when it turns out to be the dog. Frank explains that the galaxy is very small. J spots a cat and realizes that the galaxy is on the Arquilian's cat nametag or collar. They head to the Morgue once again but this time J goes in alone while K waits at the entrance. Jay meets Luarel Weaver once again (she does not remember him as she was neuralyzed by K at their last visit) J asks for the cat and explains that he needs to take him. Weaver tries to hint that she needs help as Edgar the bug is actually hiding underneath a medical table. When the cat jumps and lands on the table the bug then grabs the galaxy off the cat's collar and holds Laurel Weaver as a hostage by using a human gun. K quickly arrives and both he and J draw their weapons, but the bug uses his jumping ability to jump out the roof with Weaver. Jay and Kay run out of the Morgue building in order to catch the bug before he escapes once again. J realizes that they're in a cab and searches all cab drivers in the area but there are way too many. K picks up J in the Ford and calmly explains that this bug isn't leaving the planet in a cab. They return to MiB headquarters and Zed describes the situation which is that the Arquilian's are still requesting MiB to deliver the galaxy, until the battle cruiser fires a warning shot to the Earth. J is concerned and asks "why are they shooting at us for"? Kay goes over the Arquilian battle rules and that they now have a galactic standard week to respond, which is an hour. Realizing that the bug needs a ship in order to leave the Earth Jay calls Zed and K but they ignore him. J calls them once again but this time saying "hey old guys" which immediatly grabs their attention. J points to the flying saucer's located at Queens and asks if they still work. They both head to Queens to try and stop the bug before he leaves Earth and K decides to use the tunnel, which Jay says would be packed. K tells J to push the red button and the car transforms into a much and K begins to drive at an incredible speed while on the roof which easily avoids the other cars and traffic. Category:Agents Category:Humans Category:Men in Black Organization Category:Characters